Cupid's right hand girl
by ArielleAlena
Summary: Ren finally confesses to Kyoko about being Corn Kuon , but little progress has been made since then So in pitifully hopes of a miracle Lory brings in a professional push. Who knew that push was Ren's younger sister!
1. My Idiotic Romantic little sister

**Summary: Ren finally confesses to Kyoko about being Corn [Kuon], but little progress has been made since then**

**So in pitifully hopes of a miracle Lory brings in a professional push. Who knew that push was Ren's younger sister!**

**Will Luci Ariren bring these two loves struck idiots together?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own skip beat! But if I did Luci would be Lory and Yashrio's sidekick and there would be betting pools on Ren and Kyoko xD**

Cupid's right hand Girl

Chapter One:

My Idiotic romantic little sister

_I smile because you are my brother, I laugh because there is nothing you can do about it!_

_- Old saying_

A pretty blondish brunette chuckled seeing that quote it was scary true about her older brother, strangely a lot of old quote were dead on about him. Now she wasn't going to list them that would just wasted her plane ride but she did however had to admit there was quite a few, she yawned slightly looking around coach.

Her hazel eyes rested upon antsy and tired were couples or families flying in to Japan to most likely visit relatives or to see friends and others was business trips. Back aching business trips. The light brunette chuckled amused, she always liked riding coach despite her father urging of the yummy food in first class, she had to agree with him about that but she did bring out the point that coach was better so her inattentive brother wouldn't realize that she was arriving to Tokyo unannounced.

Kuu Hizuri nodded knowing that this plan would only work if she came secretly then befriend with the other major target, Kyouko Mogami so that the big dummy idiot, Kuon Hizuri aka Ren Tsuruga, Japan's most desirable bachelor, [insert sisterly fits of laughter] couldn't bear to send his younger sister back to America.

Because of Kyouko's improving puppy pout. And it would be nice to visit his sister a bit more than he did. So it was decided Luci Ariren Hizuri would travel to Tokyo to bring two love struck idiots together; She laughed loudly at what she was getting herself into, tired passengers turned to glance at her wondering what made her laugh so loud. Luci just placed a small beautiful smile and begged for their forgiveness, the women nodded with an light blush; Luci on the other hand was wondering why.

She looked at her reflection in her sunglasses she chuckled remembering that she was masquerading as a boy for the flight over, in hopes of making Kuon a bit jealous because of what boss had said that Kyouko was going to escort Luci. Or Ariren to Kyouko for the time being. Luci smirked she had her plan all set out what fun would she have with Kyouko-chan?

**Tokyo**** International Airport**

Kyouko looked around excited for her and her best friends' VIP. The excited actress was making Chiori amused and Kanae slightly annoyed but yes amused, who knew that the chestnut cutie had so much energy? Kanae got up to stretch and scolded Kyouko "Mo! An Actress shouldn't act like a crazed rock star fan like; oh I don't know… a Sho Fuwa fan?" Chiori stiffened she knew Kyouko enough that his name was taboo, so what was Kanae thinking! Kanae smiled victoriously seeing Kyouko's grey demons appear then disappear as she calmed down.

She then turned to look at her two friends "thanks for that wouldn't want to be mistaken for being a fan of **that** guy" the young actress gritted through her teeth. Chiori and Kanae looked at her sympathetic she still hadn't forgiven him for what he did but who would? Fuwa Sho took away her ability to love….well romantically love to be exact. Making it harder for Ren Tsuruga to show that he loves her, her oblivious self, well enough of that there was a VIP arriving!

Chiori turned to look at Kyouko with a smile she asked her question "ahh Kyou-chan do you think he'll be a bishie?" she asked trying to pass the ten minutes they had Kyouko blushed slightly "ah I'm sorry Chiori-chan I really don't know how to answer that" Chiori nodded with an disappointed smile, she really wanted to curse Sho for making her friend like this! It was hard to even talk about crushes to Kyoko! "Mo, I think you two don't have to wait any longer your prince has arrived" Kanae said nodded towards a an handsome light haired brunette he gave a brilliant smile with a small wave "Hi I'm Luc- Ariren Hizuri" this is when Kyouko is wondering if Ren was telling her everything about him, about his past.

"You're my escort right? well it's nice to meet you..." the guy or Ariren slipped off his sunglasses to get a better look at the three in front of him he gave a gentle smile that could rivals Ren's. " I'm Kotonami Kanae" the sliver eyed actress said in a business like tone " this is Mogami Kyouko and Amamiya Chiori" the two other love me actress waved at Ariren he laughed clearly like Ren's laugh just softer he gave a wave back "so where should we head?" he asked as he stepped towards them. "Baggage claim" Kyouko said with a bright smile. Ariren chuckled understanding as he followed them.

"So um Hizuri-san you're seventeen like me?" Kyouko asked as she, Chiori, and Kanae were walking with Ariren to baggage claim, He nodded somewhat distracted possibly looking for his luggage from the LME members' view-point. "Right, I was born a month earlier than you...I think, right?" Ariren asked covering his slip up he couldn't let her know that Kuu and the President had told the brunette alot about her. Kyouko gave an polite smile and nod to him. Ariren gave an relived smile which thankfully the oblivious actress didn't catch it because usually she was quite sharp about certain things.

Ariren then turned and gave a short run over to one of the baggage machines as he spotted a particular one. He then picked up two nice looking Louis Vuitton suit cases…The women edition, he turned to see them staring bug eyed at the expensive suitcases, a soft blush was painted upon his acne free face. "Ah, um…only thing left in the closet I guess" Ariren coughed into his jacket hoping they wouldn't find out his secret or should I say hers? They nodded understanding escorting him to the car, the cross dressed girl gave a sigh of relief for getting over that obstacle.

The four teens got into to the cab forbidding taking the atrocious pink Volkswagen; Lory had specially made for his top three LoveMe girls and lets say that they discretely got out of using it and Lory wasn't plenty happy. Though the four teens enjoyed the ride back to LME, unaware there was an inhumanly handsome actor waiting for them. _  
_

**Ugh suckish first start, well I hope you guys liked it see ya next chapter hope it wasn't too OC if it was I'll work on it:] next chapter is about Ren's confession and Ariren's unravel. **


	2. Sweet serendipity

**Summary: Ren finally confesses to Kyoko about being Corn [Kuon], **

**but little progress has been made since then ****So in pitifully hopes of a miracle**

** Lory brings in a professional push. **

**Who knew that push was Ren's younger sister!**

**Will Luci Ariren bring these two loves struck idiots together?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own skip beat! **

**oh and Ariren is pronounced as Auryn in my book anyway haha, if you still don't get it; watch Never ending story 2 a great movie and anyway Ariren pronounced as it looks would sound a bit ridiculous, yes? **

**Anyway happy reading you guys and thank you for the lovely review Miss AdrienneSomni. Hope I spell that right :) And when Luci is called Luci by the Narrator (Me) will be referred as a She But when she is disguised as Ariren she will be referred as He...Got it? okay then! let the story begin! **

**Cupid's right hand girl**

**Chapter 2:**

**Sweet Serendipity**

Yashiro Yukihito yawned slightly searching for an appointment that was written neatly in his little black book… or was it neatly written? Could have been scribbled in.

Because he wouldn't miss any moments of his charge acting like a total doofus in front of his lady love. The twenty something year old manager snorted remembering one incident last week of Ren's epic fails though the actor always hid it smoothly meaning getting a sweet smile or pretty blush from the rising starlet Kyouko; Yashiro grimaced he would never get the victory of seeing his charge …tripping over his own words it seemed. Just then he felt the demon smile, the startled manager turned to see Ren's icy smile, he gulped as to ask him what was wrong…his brain and mouth betrayed him.

"Ahem, ah something wrong Ren?" Yashiro asked rather carefully making sure not to step on a land mine figuratively of course; Ren blinked and turned to him then the demon smile returned _'Crrapp! He's really mad! Oh Kami, save me!' _ Yashiro cringed.

"Ah My little sister is coming to visit" was all that the actor said, Yashiro blinked. Ren had a sister? "Seriously? never knew that" Ren mentally cursed himself he has to be careful with things he says. "Eh we never really got along so I never talked about her" Truth is that he and Luci were very close when they were young. It was just that Ren was annoyed that Luci was coming unannounced. "Ah okay. Er what is her name?" Yashiro asked still searching for that appointment; " hmm? Oh, Luci Ariren" Ren smiled a little Yashiro blinked again, now his charge was smiling, didn't he say they weren't on good terms?

Yashiro shrugged he would rule that ' Kyouko is definitely rubbing off on Ren' verdict later he still had to find that bloody appointment number. One of these days he'll curse his fan girly self for driving him to distraction! Ren on the other hand was left to his devices to contemplate a master plan dealing with seventeen year old Lucielle Ariren Hizuri. He had a few good, no; excellent candidate that conceived this ludicrous scheme to get him and Kyouko together and that was, Kuu Hizuri, Yukihito Yashiro, and the biggest match maker in Japan, Lory Takarada.

The demon smile once again graced Ren's lips he wondered if Luci was bribed or she actually went with this crazy idea... scratch that,if someone proposed her a bargain of playing cupid for her big brother she'd take it faster than Rainbow Dash...'_mental note: quit watching cartoons with Maria'_ Ren thought embarrassed. He sighed as he kept brooding over this, rather late revelation.

How long did Lory noticed there was an *ahem* closer change in his two favorite thespian's relationship? That was a wondering question too, '_ probably the minute after I told her everything' _ The giant of a man joked and knowing the eccentric president it most likely true. The thought made Ren shudder.

* * *

**With Ariren**

Kyouko gleefully pointed out her favorite attractions of Tokyo to Ariren ( Kanae and Chiori occasionally pointed out their favorite hot spots but decide Kyouko as offical LME tour guide) Ariren ( Luci, thought I should reestablish that) smiled at her obvious daftness, it was really cute. He could see how Kuon was head over heels for Kyouko...'_she has a crazy nature'_ Ariren thought bluntly with a rather amused smirk on his aristocratic face. He wouldn't blame his dear brother for it. Every member in their family were attracted to a person who has a crazy warm personality about their person.

"So" Kyouko said breaking Ariren out of his train of thought " What do you think of Tokyo? True it's not America but it has it's own little charm, ne?" she asked with a polite smile. Ariren looked at her then out at Tokyo's streets " To be honest with you, Kyouko-chan" "_Mogami-_san" "...er right. Anyway as I was saying it's a great change from America and LA. Hmm maybe I could live here" The strapping teen said very Ren like and it made Kyouko ever more curious about these two apparent males.

First Ren-wait Kuon? confessed about being Corn and then confessing his deep dark past to her; Kyouko smiled sadly she wished she could help the man she lov- '_no the man she respected'_ the actress reasoned with her self in the third person with a small noticeable blush.

_' Anyway how dare I, a lowly actress even think pair myself with Ren-san!...Even if I did he wouldn't except it. he's already in love'_ Kyouko thought lowering herself to feel a bit better; when Ren told her about his past; She was devastated that he had went through that for nothing and yet she was honored that she was special enough to be even told that. Ren had chuckled when she told him that she was honored of being told that deep dark secret; _"I told you because you're my best friend, Kyouko"_ he smiled that heavenly smile of his. She blushed a little then chided him about not eating to hide her growing blush. _'Stupid Cow, I hope that this girl Ren-san is in love with knows how much he's in love with her...kyaa to be loved by him...Ahh! no I SWORE off of L-lo-o, that disgusting word a long time_ ago!' Kyouko nodded vigorously.

She sighed and looked out the window to see an billboard that she and Ren had a job for a few weeks ago. It was an couple promo for a jewelry store and Kyouko was rather apprehensive about it until Ren had talked to her _"it's just a commercial, Kyouko-san. Nothing too real"_ Ren had said with a disappointed tone in his voice she was going to ask him about it but in the end she never had the time to get to. Again she gave a mental sigh, she had to admit; she felt like she was suppose to be in his arms and wishfully she wanted to be. "Lucky Cow" she muttered irritably.

* * *

**LME (finally)**

Once everyone had piled out Kanae thank the cab driver and Ariren gave him cab fare...which embarrassingly was the wrong currency "What in good Kami's name is this!" the driver yelled at Ariren, the teen finally came into one of the symptoms of Jet lag, Crankiness. " What does it look like? It's money!" Ariren growled back annoyed at the world at this minute "right maybe in your country, but not here, Gaijin!" the man glared at the light haired teen and the teen glared back. Then a huge hand came over Ariren's scowling mouth, he looked up to see an tall dark haired man "Kuon?" Ariren asked softly. Ren smiled at the irritated man and he gracefully handed him the right amount of yen; "this should cover it right?" the diver nodded smugly he took the yen muttering to never pick up people from the airport again and without another word he drove off.

"Hm.. well he was nice" Ren said still covering Ariren's mouth. Kyouko smiled brightly " Phew thanks Ren-san I thought Ariren- san would bring an crowd around" she said with a long waiting breath, Kanae walked up "Mo, what are you doing here Tsuruga-san? don't you have some jobs to do?" she inquired not bothering to mask her jealously It was her time with Kyouko! Ren looked taking aback but quickly masked it "ah no souchou gave me the day off" "oh...how nice" Kanae said with added sarcasm.

"Ah really? I wondered why, since you're so busy Ren-san" Kyouko said with an thoughtful look on her face. "Maybe something to do with the teen benefit next week?" everyone turned to see Yashiro walking over, he smiled at the girls "glad you girls came back okay ...hey wasn't there suppose to be some one else with you?" he asked.

Kyouko and Kanae blinked and this is where Chiori made her self known since several paragraphs ago. she pointed to Ren's hand and there was Ariren flapping like an angrily penguin trying despairingly to get air into his lungs "Lemme go you big oaf!" Ariren growled muffled by his brother's hand.

Ren let go with an amused smile and the boy landed onto his knees breathing in with sweet air. Ren kneel to check if he was okay; only to say softly " American money, seriously Luci? I thought you were better than that" he snickered at his sister's rookie's mistake. Luci glared at him "once I get use to this place I'm going to make your life a living hell" She whispered back with an sadistic grin which thankfully was covered by long curly dirty blond hair.

"Is he okay Tsuruga-san?" Chiori asked concerned, Ren nodded helping Ariren up "yeah just a little bit out of breath" Ariren smiled at her she nodded with a soft blush "huh, um Souchou office next?" Kyouko asked to clear the awkward breeze. Everyone nodded and hurried to Lory's office. Really you could slice the awkward breeze with a butter knife.

* * *

**Lory Takarada's office**

A handsome man dressed up in a native Russian costume was reading fanfics and play an sim's game with a small fox sitting at his right side this was the famed Lory Takarada. Eccentric? yes, very but aren't all billionaires eccentric? Lory sighed and turned to his small fox " Tatiana, what do you think?" He asked the fox about the game...odd yes but let's keep going, " play with Sei-kun's hair? or trip over pet dog for lip lock?" He asked her the silver fox picked the first choice "ah good idea" he mumbled going up to the first choice but... " Souchou?" was the familiar voice of Lucielle.

Yet the president was so startled he picked the tripping of the dog! Ariren heard the cry of anguish and he smiled, he promptly opened the door to see Lory glaring at him. " ah just the way I left you" he grinned proudly the rest of the party came in. " you see what you made me do? Luci Ariren? oh by the way good disguise but anyway back at the main point. Look at what you made me do!" Lory said pointing at the wide screen.

Ariren nodded but smiled " oh but dear souchou, turn around" Lory raised an eyebrow he turned to see Sei kissing the girl back, he blinked and looked back at Ariren. "I'm not Cupid's right hand girl for nothing now am i?" Ariren smiled evilly Lory nodded he should have seen that one coming. " Right *ahem* what can I do for you?" he asked he momentarily looked behind Ariren and Ren to see four confused faces "yes?... something a matter?" he asked them " A-Ariren is a girl?" Yashiro asked for him and three confused LoveMe members.

"ah Luci or Ren didn't tell you? well yes then it's true Luci Ariren is a girl and she's a master of disguise. She fooled you guys into thinking she was a boy I'm very sorry about that she's a great pranktess too" Lory said with a sorry smile they nodded understanding some what. Though "Damn" was the only word muttered from one of the three accounted LoveMe members.

**Oh my green apples thank you for the story alerts and favorite alerts! I love it! at first I was scared of putting this up but I would like to thank NamineKagamineHizuri for telling to put up so yes thank you! also guys go check out her story our fairy family it's really good :D.**

**And oh gosh about the chappie I hope you guys like it. Might change it later xD who knows. But it does makes another extra chapter before Luci meets Sho (Dun dun dun!) who knows I might pair her off with him haha**

**Um that's pretty much it it's 3:51 pacific time so I should head to bed and read wonderful reviews tommorw ( yeah it's so late I can't spell tommorw right haha) and to who ever figures out which LoveMe member said damn shall get a virtual cookie! or one shot of their favorite skipbeat couple (Hopefully just Ren and Kyouko this time I wont do Yashiro and kanae much justice haha *crosses fingers* RenKyo! RenKyo!)**

**And I know it's kinda short but in the future I promise to make it longer!**

**okay then Bye! see ya next chapter!**


End file.
